Shh, go to sleep
by Mistake-kun
Summary: It was funny how Kakashi could calm Naruto faster than he could. Oneshot Drabble SemiAU Very mild YonKaka.


This idea isn't mine at all, I found it on a YonKaka community and thought that it would be fun to do. If I had to ask to use the ideas, I'm sorry ): -is an idiot-

* * *

Minato didn't think that he would survive the sealing of the Kyuubi. He didn't expect anything after the ritual was complete, but when he discovered that he lived the first thing he did was ask for his baby that rested peacefully in his student's arms. His last remaining student... 

Kakashi had decided to stay in ANBU, saying that it would give him experience and once Minato started working as Hokage again he could help out around there. Minato hadn't been fond of the idea, but the baby boy in his arms that looked exactly like him, minus the whiskers, took his mind off of everything.

And still, three months later with Kakashi having been gone for three weeks on who knows what kind of mission, Naruto was the only thing that could be on his mind.

The infant had not ceased his crying for days, nearly two weeks after Kakashi left on an unavoidable mission. A doctor at the hospital had said that it was colic. The woman said that it was common in newborns, and that he would just cry for awhile and be very irritated.

Irritated, to Minato, was an understatement. And crying, that was a joke. Naruto was bawling and might be able to rival Kakashi with how he was just so angry with everything!

"Shh, Naru-chan." Minato was about ready to commit seppuku, as horrifying as that would be. He hadn't gotten anything close to a light nap ever since Naruto had first started whining. "Everything's gonna be okay, shh."

In the beginning he had been calm, but after a week of the child complaining, he was slowly loosing it. Being a parent he had paternal instinct, but Minato wasn't a mother, and all the mother's that he knew with maternal instinct were probably asleep at the moment, the moon having risen hours ago.

The crying got louder as he chided and bounced the baby. Nothing seemed to work, not rocking, or eating, not even a lullaby that Minato had sung out of pure desperation. He needed help and everyone was asleep. The ANBU watching him were probably laughing at him and making bets as to when he was going to break.

Minato sighed and slid down the wall, Naruto still held tightly in his grasp. "Shh...shhh..."

"Sensei?" Minato had never been so happy to hear his student's voice. The boy stood at the door of Naruto's room,  
his wolf mask slung loosely across his narrow hips.

Kakashi walked over silently and sat down next to the blonds, pulling the baby from the older man's weakening hold.

"He hasn't stopped for a week and a half now, I have no idea what to-" Minato was going to finish his sentence, but the sudden silence confused him to the point where he forgot his words.

Turning slowly, Minato looked down at his baby, being rocked gently back and forth while breathing into Kakashi's black tank top, the ANBU armor left somewhere at the front of the house. Kakashi was murmuring soft shushing noises to the boy until he inevitably went to sleep.

"Thank kami. Kakashi, I could kiss you!" Minato stared in awe at the sleeping baby that Kakashi was slowly settling into the crib.

"He must have been really tired, he fell asleep pretty fast." Kakashi sat down next to his sensei again, watching as the baby slept in his crib. "How long was he up-?"

Both grey and red eyes widened when his sensei's head fell on to his shoulder. The warmness of Minato's cheek on the ANBU's cold shoulder made Kakashi shudder as he slowly relaxed, not knowing when he had tensed when his sensei had suddenly fallen on him. A pale shade of pink stained his ears and Kakashi was thankful for the mask that he had yet to take off. For more than a moment he thought that his sensei was serious about kissing him, yet he hadn't moved to stop him. This made Kakashi purse his lips lightly.

"It's been a week and a half. He has colic." Minato yawned, blue eyes fighting to stay open. Three days of no sleep for him was proving to be taking it's toll.

Kakashi nodded, understanding why the child was bawling like he had been. By the look of his sensei, the Hokage hadn't slept in a few days, and the screaming and sheer helplessness was affecting him. Kakashi didn't know what it was like to be a parent, but having that feeling in your chest, knowing that you can't do anything to help your baby, it was probably worse than sealing a nine-tailed demon fox and knowing that the chances of you living were nothing.

"Go to sleep, sensei." Kakashi guided the head of blond to rest on his lap, pulling at the golden strands lightly as the Yondaime dozed into a silent slumber. When he was sure his sensei was asleep, Kakashi bent foreword and ghosted his lips across the blond man's hair.

The disappointed feeling wouldn't go away.

* * *

The ending was completely random, but that's all my near non-existent brain could come up with, hehehe. Please feel free in critique me and stuffs :) 


End file.
